


Oxenfree Ship One-shots

by lafemmestars



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Angst, I'll add ships to the tags, Multi, One-Shots, Request a ship, Spoilers, as I get the requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafemmestars/pseuds/lafemmestars
Summary: I basically am just writing one-shots of ships by people's request :0





	1. Chapter 1

Ok so here's the deal and the rules!! 

Basically you can request for me to write a short one-shot for an Oxenfree ship! Tell me which ship and whether you want it to take place in canon or post-cannon, or even pre-cannon. 

Rules: 

*Comment on this page, and this page only, the ship and time it takes place in!

*I absolutely will not do Michael/Alex

*Please, don't leave comments like "oh I hate this ship!!" Ship bashing is very rude and I will not tolerate it, just skip 

*I will not do mature scenes in any of the one-shots

*Please give me time to do it, I'd appreciate if people didn't comment and ask "are you done yet?". But I will gladly tell you if you ask if I've worked on the one-shot


	2. {Alex/Nona} come and dance with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by • Nona • :)!! This was actually fun to write!

"Chassé! Pointe! Plié!"

"Ow!" 

Alex fell back onto Nona, accidentally making her girlfriend fall back on the hard dance studio floor. She let out a wheeze, thumping her head back against the floor and taking a deep breath. Alex quickly sat up, pulling the shorter girl up and rubbing her black hair. Nona groaned out of pain, rubbing her sore back with a slightly pained expression.

"Sorry Nona, I didn't mean to..." She mumbled guiltily as she stood, stretching her leg back and groaning out of pain. "I have like this knot in my leg though, I think that means I should not be doing ballet." Nona began to stand, then was trapped in a sudden embrace from Alex, who wrapped her arms around the other, and fiddled with a strand of her hair.

Nona's face turned red, quickly she covered her face and shook her head. "Alex!" She chuckled and kissed Nona's forehead, trying to stifle a laugh. 

"Please?" 

"You promised you'd do ballet with me!" She whined and embraced her tightly as she buried her face in her black sweater.

"...... you smell like grandma perfume." She added with a giggle, looking up at Alex with her dark brown eyes. 

She feigned a offended expression and gasped, looking away from her dramatically. "That's so rude dear! I don't think I can practice with you anymore!" 

They both laughed, sitting back down and leaning on each other, looking out the large glossy windows. The sky was blue, littered with cotton-like clouds. The sun had poured in through the glass, shining on the floor. Alex laid back in the warmth of the rays, looking up at Nona with admiration. She smiled, leaning down and pressing her lips gently against hers. Alex placed her hand against her face, gently rubbing her cheek and kissing back.

"Well if you don't practice, who will dance with me?" She whispered softly, a small smile on her lips once she pulled away. Alex shrugged and wrapped her arms around her again, pulling her back down to hug her again.

"Hm.... Fine, I'll suffer through aching pains from dancing, just for you." She said sarcastically, kissing her again and looking at the ceiling. Nona kissed back and ran her fingers through her real hair, sticking her tongue out at her.

"Oh come on! You enjoy it!"

She gave her a sweet smile.

"If I'm being honest, only with you."


	3. {Nona/Ren} Movie Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Just Another Starco Shipper on Amino! :) This was interesting to work with!! But here is their movie date, I'm sorry if it's short!!

"So Nona, why are you making such a big deal about this date?" Clarissa questioned as she spoke to her close friend on the phone. 

Nona paused for a moment, placing her phone on the table and pulling her beanie on, wondering if this would be fine enough for her first date with Ren. It was what she usually wore, so she hoped that he wouldn't go all out.... hopefully. 

"Well I want Ren to be happy. I know this'll sound crazy but.... maybe something could work out? He's really kind to me and I guess it'd be cool to get back into dating." She told her, picking the phone back up and sitting down on the couch. She looked at the clock, staring at the numbers and wondering how much longer Ren would take, after all she didn't want to be late!

"Besides, most guys wouldn't go watch a film on Bosnian Genocide."

"It's because he's a try hard." Clarissa shot back. Nona could just see her right now rolling her eyes, she easily could hear it in her voice. "Well I'll let him try then." 

After talking for a short while, they had said goodbye and hung up the phone. As soon as she put her phone in her pocket, she heard a loud knocking at the door. She stood up, dusting her jeans off and walking to the door, opening it and smiled. 

"Hey Ren." He smiled happily, holding a fragrant bouquet of flowers. "Hi Nona!" He held them out to her, a happy smile on his lips. He was dressed normally, which she was quite relieved to see. She took the bouquet gratefully, placing them on the kitchen table, then turning back to her date.

"Alright well, since you're on time we can get going to the movie." He nodded in agreement, walking out with her and going to his car. 

He started to babble as he opened the car door for her, then closed it and got in. "I read some reviews on the movie! It seems like it'll be good." He said, looking over to Nona with a giddy look on his face. She couldn't help but smile too, feeling her cheeks warm up. She quickly turned away, fiddling with her sleeves awkwardly as Ren drove. 

They sat in silence all the way to the theater up until Ren parked. He opened the door, unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out, going to open the door for her. He opened it quickly, offering her his hand. She took it, getting out and closing the door behind him, taking hold of his hand as she walked up to the box office of the theater. 

Ren blushed as they held hands, feeling embarrassed but happy at the same time. He kind of accidentally tuned out what Nona was saying while she got the two tickets, pulling him along inside the theater with her.

She turned to him, taking in a deep breath and sighing. "Okay, why did you agree to this? Not even my closest friends wanted to come see it with me." She questioned, tilting her head up to look at Ren, dark brown eyes meeting honey brown eyes. He simply grinned and shook his head. "You make it sound so intriguing and honestly, any date I can get with you is something I'd want to enjoy, uh.... even if it's not exactly a movie you should enjoy truth be told, but still a date is a date." He admitted sheepishly. 

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then nodded. He blinked out of shock, then stumbled along after her happily.

Of course, they enjoyed the movie together, but mainly because they started to talk and whisper during it. Nona realized slowly that she had enjoyed bickering playfully with him and hadn't paid much attention to the movie. 

"Hey... want to go watch another history movie?" She asked him, standing up and smiling happily.

"Another? But you talked the whole time, I thought you wanted to watch it?" 

She leaned down, kissing his lips and shrugging. 

"Well, I never really enjoyed these movies before seeing this one with you."


	4. {Alex/Clarissa} Want and Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Crab! I loved writing this, the back and forth of their emotions! Pretty fun to do!

Tired. 

Clarissa was exhausted, worse than tired. Her eyelids drooped sadly as she sat on a swing, a lit cigarette in between her two fingers. She stared at it for a moment, then dropped it. Stomping on it, she begun to think.

She had been thinking of things she thought she would never have thought of.

Especially when Michael, her deceased boyfriend, was alive. 

She thought of a girl, with beautiful tawny skin, dark grey eyes, and teal hair that was tied back. She felt so shameful just thinking about confessing to her how she felt and how long she had wanted to be with her. 

Because she knew it was wrong. 

To add onto that, she had begun to lash out at the girl for it, blaming her for the death of Michael, anything...

But the girl stood her ground strongly. They managed to slightly mend their past friendship and had put it behind themselves. 

Then it was supposed to all go back to normal. Of course, it didn't.

She had started to get lost in her thoughts, then quickly were snapped out of them upon hearing someone kick a rock. 

She glanced up, seeing the girl. The girl looked like she was staring off at something, not entirely focused. Cold autumn air bit at Clarissa's skin as she contemplated whether or not to call out to her.

"Hey, Alex." She half-yelled to her.

There was what Alex had dreaded this whole year. Being completely alone while not in a perilous situation with Clarissa, the girl who dated her brother, who had died a year back. 

Slowly, she walked over, giving Clarissa a sheepish smile. "Uh hey... Long time no see." She mumbled, awkwardly crossing her arms and kicking another rock.

This felt wrong to Alex, being this close to her. There was a boundary she knew not to cross, but it seemed so tempting and nice.

She wanted to be with her, she only had her on her mind. She wished to be with her, but something held her back.

What was holding her back was the fact the girl she wanted had dated her brother. It felt so odd to feel the way she did for her. 

"You've been ignoring me for a while." Clarissa mumbled, standing up and rubbing her forehead. Alex plopped down into the swing, swinging herself back and forth slightly. 

Clarissa took hold of both chains, placing her hands over Alex's. 

Alex looked confused for a moment, feeling Clarissa slowly push her back. 

"Uh yes. Its just... I..." She trailed off, staring at her light brown eyes. For a moment she felt fine, like nothing was wrong. She felt her body slowly come forward on the swing, Clarissa letting her back into place. "This'll sound funny, but uh I feel like my emotions are swinging." 

Clarissa raised an eyebrow, tilting her head. "Really? Wow that's so, inspiring, really Alex." She chuckled sarcastically. Alex felt her cheeks redden as she heard her.

"I-It's all I thought of! I'm not good at this ok!"

Curiously, she leaned closer to the shorter girl. "Hm? Good at what? Showing your emotions?"

".... Not really.... This is...."

They stared at each other for a long moment. She knew what Alex was going to say. And she wanted to say it too, but now... why even care?

"Stop. It's fine Alex." 

She pressed her lips against hers, cupping her face with her hands gently. Alex hesitated. She felt conflicted, she just wanted reassurance that this was okay. 

_Why should I even need it?_

She kissed back, wrapping her arms around her, not wanting to pull away. She didn't have to. She pulled her closer, pulling away slightly to look at Clarissa again.

"..... Should we be ashamed about this?" Her voice was hushed, grasping Clarissa's shoulders and looking up at her as her bangs fell into her face slightly.

Clarissa smirked, toying with strands of her hair. 

"To hell with being ashamed, I'm awfully tired of pretending."


	5. {Jonas/Clarissa} Undaunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this took me way longer than expected!! So sorry you had to wait so long Freckles! But I finally finished it, I hope it's not super bad, and I'm sorry it's a bit short, but please enjoy!

Jonas never had much in common with Clarissa. From what Alex would tell him, he just tried to keep his distance, only talking to her when she had started to get too hostile. Even then, he didn't like hostile, and he sure wasn't afraid to put her in her place if she pushed him too far.

But then, it was almost like she changed, she was like a normal teenage girl as they had traveled back home on the boat. Still very snarky though, but he figured he'd live with it, after all he expected to see more of her as they had mutual friends. He wasn't wrong. She started to hang out around his new home more often since she mended her friendship with Alex, with had aided in Jonas slowly becoming one of Clarissa's close friends. 

_That didn't stop him from remembering the loop where she let herself fall out the window. The memory still haunted him even right now._

As usual, she had sat on the couch, watching TV. His new step-mom trusted her enough to come and go as she pleased, so she had decided to spend more time around. But soon Jonas started to feel nervous around her, not a bad nervous though.

He walked over, tapping her shoulder with a friendly smile. "Hey, you doing fine?"

She looked up at him, arms crossed and a bored expression on her face. "Mm? Yeah I guess." 

"You guess? Are you sure you're not just trying to seem all cool?" He teased, trying to make her smile. 

The corners of her lips lifted slightly, then she turned back to the TV, turning it off. "Wow! You've seen through my little facade!" She stood up, going to the kitchen to get a water. "But if you must know, I've just had a small issue with my older sister." She murmured as she pulled a water out, then offered one to him. He took one, leaning against the counter and taking a sip of it. 

"Ah, I'm sorry. Do you need a place to stay?" 

"Probably. Probably not. I appreciate the kindness." 

There was an awkward silence around them, Jonas noted that Clarissa's cheeks seemed slightly pinker and she looked tense. "Well you can have my room for the night if you want, just let me know. Anyways..."

"...Hey I wanted to ask... Uh why did your dad remarry? If you're fine with that." She inquired, looking to him.

"Oh.... my mom, she died of cancer last year." He admitted softly. "So my dad met someone new after quite a short recovery." 

"Jeez, I'm sorry about all that Jonas... I don't really know how you feel. I mean, kinda because of Michael's...." she said, taking a long drink of her water. 

"Well then, you know how I felt. You grieved for him, I'm sure, and you had to come to terms with the fact he's not...."

"Alive anymore." She murmured, picking at her nails. 

".... Yeah... I'm sorry about that."

"It's cool."

Jonas decided to give her some space, he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket, starting to walk to the back door. "I'm gonna go outside. Just let me know-"

"Wait, mind if I come with?" She turned to face him, wiping her eyes quietly. He slowly nodded, giving her a tired smile. "Sure." 

They walked outside, she took a deep breath of the fresh air, then nodded to the pack he held. "You smoke too? That's quite a surprise, you seem like a goody-two-shoe that goes around pep rally's handing out no-smoking shirts."

"Oddly specific, but I'm not." He offered her one, which she gladly took. He lit it, putting it to his lips as Clarissa pulled her own lighter out, lighting it and holding it between her fingers. 

"Jonas?"

"Mmhm?"

She sat on one of the porch chairs, looking up at him with some sort of mischievous glint in her eyes. "Wanna go out on a date?" She asked, a smile on her lips. He pondered the idea for a moment, maybe it'd be nice? After all, he did find Clarissa quite intriguing...

"Sure." He said with a nod, then sat down by her in another chair. "....but why?" 

He watched as she stood, leaning down in front of him and pressing her lips against his, pulling away slowly. "Because I've been wanting to do that." He felt his cheeks turn red, and knew exactly why he felt nervous, but not in a bad way nervous.

Maybe she wasn't as snarky as she seemed once in a while.


End file.
